


The System

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The System

* * *

_“Come on, short stack.” Daryl laughed, his blue eyes shining at you as he glanced over his shoulder. You were in the same foster home as him, and since day one he’d been like your protector. Daryl was three years older than you and, at 17, was kinder to you than kids closer to your age. At the moment, the two of you were running home in the rain._

_Your worn out shoes splashed through the puddles, the cold water soaking your jeans. “Wait up, country boy!” You called out, a smile on your face._

* * *

Pulling the hair tie from your hair, you ran your fingers through it. You’d just slid into your car after work and had to run a few errands before heading home. All you wanted was a hot bath, a glass of wine, and a night in.

Your mind kept thinking back to Daryl lately, and you had no idea why. It had been 12 years since you’d seen him. When you were in the system, you weren’t allowed to contact him- not that you even knew how. Then, you’d aged out. By then, you doubted that he’d even remember you, and moved on with your life.

Parking your little used car, you pushed all thoughts of Daryl Dixon from your mind. There was no use bringing up old memories. Just like you had a million times before, you slid out of your car, and headed towards the store front.

* * *

_Sighing, you kicked the ground. Your hands were shoved deep in your pockets as you wandered the neighborhood you currently lived in. While you liked your foster family, you didn’t like the way other kids looked at you sometimes. “Stupid assholes.” You muttered._

_“Should you be talkin’ like that, little lady?” Came Daryl’s voice, making you look up. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Concern washed across his face as he saw how down you looked._

_You shrugged. “It’s nothing…” You lied. Letting out a breath, he started walking next to you. If you didn’t want to talk, he couldn’t force you. He’d simply be there if you wanted to. Finally, you caved. “Am I broken?” You asked quietly._

_Daryl stopped, watching you take a few more steps before you turned to look at him. “What?” He couldn’t figure out why you’d ask something like that._

_“Am I broken?” You repeated, a bit louder. Seeing the confusion, you swallowed. “There’s a dance at school, you know that. Girls ask the boys.” Daryl’s heart broke for you, having a feeling he knew where this was going. “I asked that boy, Jake, that I like…” You chewed your lip. “He laughed at me.”_

_Moving to you, he pulled you into a hug. “Jake’s an idiot.”_

* * *

You looked at the sales as you moved through the isles, wanting to make your money stretch as far as you could. You had a decent sized saving account, and things like this was why.

Grabbing a box of pasta, you placed it in your cart and moved on. You paused for a moment, swearing you heard a voice that you hadn’t heard since you were 14. There was no way on Earth that was possible, however.

  
Your heart rate sped up for a moment, the last time you ever laid eyes on Daryl coming to mind. Every little detail was there, perfectly. It felt like it happened just yesterday- not over a decade ago.

* * *

_You flinched as Daryl took a hit for you. Sitting on the floor behind him, your back was against the wall. There was a new boy named Tucker who had it out for you. He was 15, but a bit bigger than Daryl._

_“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to hit girls?” Daryl snapped, taking a swing at Tucker._

_“Didn’t anyone ever teach you it’s every man for himself?” He shot back._

_Swallowing, you shook. Your eyes didn’t know who to watch, shooting from one teenage boy, to the other. Daryl’s shoulder met Tucker’s stomach, causing Tucker to grab at Daryl’s shirt. Your eyes went wide as you saw scarring on Daryl’s back. “Daryl!” You cried out, not wanting him to get hurt on account of you. Not more than he already had._

_Hearing footsteps, you turned to see your foster father and one of his buddies rushing in, pulling the boys apart. You were quickly helped up, rushed away from the two._

_That was the last time you saw Daryl Dixon._

* * *

Your eyes went wide as they locked with the beautiful blue eyes of your savior from all those years back. The shock was written on his face, as well. “Daryl?” You breathed, your voice full of emotion. “Is that really you?” He looked so different, more beaten down with the way life hit you, but those eyes. They still held that kindness, that warmth. Standing there, you felt like a teenager again.

“Y/N?” He slowly smiled at you.


End file.
